


falling again

by jonqhyns



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonqhyns/pseuds/jonqhyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mark falls more than once but never wants to pick himself up ever again</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling again

**Author's Note:**

> cross posting from livejournal!!

when mark first lays his eyes on jinyoung, he just knows that jinyoung is the one. from the eyes that scrunch up whenever he laughs, to the smooth hands that pat mark's back to assure him that things will always be okay, to the smallest lipbites and quickest dance moves, mark just knows.

mark falls in love with jinyoung for the first time.

mark isn't a man of many words. he prefers to express himself through timid hugs. jinyoung, however, is never afraid to say what he thinks. but when mark leans forward to press his lips lightly against jinyoung's, the younger finds out for the first time that you don’t always need to speak to know how the other feels. and he is fine with that.

mark is shy. he doesn’t know how to tell jinyoung that he loves him more than he actually shows. he doesn’t like it when jinyoung kisses him on his cheek in front of the cameras. he wants this affection to be for his eyes only; not for the whole world to see. he wants this to be their little thing, just like how he pulls jinyoung into his arms and nuzzles his nose against the younger's cheek only when the dorm is dark and everyone is resting after a long day. but it's okay. he knows that the pecks jinyoung places on his cheek in front of rolling cameras are different from the even softer ones he places on mark's lips just before they go to sleep. and he is fine with that.

mark gets mad sometimes because jinyoung sits in jackson's lap like it's nothing. was his own lap not comfortable enough? why was jinyoung going to someone else and ignoring him? it doesn’t take very long for jinyoung to notice mark's jealous vibes, and mark tries to remain annoyed but jinyoung's hugs always make everything better. he knows that at the end of the day jinyoung still loves one person more than anyone else, and that is him. and he is fine with that.

mark has to flip a lot and it's tiring. sometimes mark really misses his mom and dad and wishes that america wasn't so far away. sometimes mark feels terrible and he just wants to curl up and cry. he knows that he cant because he's the eldest, but still he does. just not in front of the kids; he does it by himself at the rooftop of the company building. it isn't hard for jinyoung to discover the hideout and a red eyed mark. warm arms wrap around the elder and pulls him close to jinyoung's chest and he can hear the soft rhythm of the organ beating underneath the sweatshirt jinyoung is wearing. it's oddly comforting and accompanied by jinyoung's gentle voice, mark shuts his eyes and takes a break from the world for a while. a pair of familiar lips press on his forehead in his sub consciousness and mark knows that america may be miles away, but he has another home right beside him. and he is fine with that.

mark is just not okay with one thing.

butterflies still flutter nervously in his stomach when jinyoung slides his hand into his.

his heart still thrums far too fast when jinyoung leaps into his arms for a bear hug.

his palms still become clammy when he wants to say "I love you".

a blush still creeps up his face when he's washing the dishes and a pair of warm arms circle around his waist from behind, chin resting on his shoulder.

he still feels like he will swell and burst with happiness when jinyoung pulls him impossibly closer in the dead of the night and murmurs into his hair.

heat still races through his veins when he kisses jinyoung breathless and they both pull away panting, a beautiful shade of pink dusting across jinyoung's cheeks, his lips red and swollen.

but when he sees jinyoung sitting on the bed in his pajama shorts and shirt with a sleepy smile on his face complete with crinkly eyes, he feels himself fall in love again with everything jinyoung is.

and mark guesses that he's probably fine with that too.


End file.
